


Cats!?

by WeakKneas



Series: One Shots/could totally be read without reading CSASM [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Jefferson Hates Cats, M/M, its cute, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: "I won't miss those two she-devils of yours though-"





	Cats!?

“Madison.” Thomas sounds disgruntled and mildly confused as he feels something brush against his bare leg. Refusing to open his eyes and pull Madison (Madison _his_  soulmate!!) closer to his chest. Loving the extra warmth being provided. “Mmmh?” The response is drowsy and Jefferson could only picture his boyfriend looking up at him (squinting really) from his textbook, one of his shirts hanging but clinging perfectly onto each curve of his body with a pouty expression settled on his lips. He peeks an eye open to capture the sight, “Is that you touching my leg?”

Suddenly Madison looks just as confused as he is and lifts the sheets up to peak underneath. And Jefferson felt even more confused when his boyfriend started _cooing_ , “Lady! Liberty. You little rascals, did you want to say hello to our guest?” 

His confusion is answered when two shapes begin to move up and out of the sheets, brushing against his legs more then once before making an appearance. It takes a few seconds for Jefferson to register the black fuzzball and then the red-orange fuzzball. His lips curling into a snarl as he tries to put as much space between the animals and him. Falling off of the bed with a thud but screeching, “Cats!?”

He hears Madison laugh, choked as if he’s trying his best to keep in and a scowl forms on his face. Turning more into a pout when James peeked over the bed, smiling wide, “Are you okay?” He asked softly and Jefferson goes to speak when, suddenly, one of the fuzzballs are launching at him and in a frenzy he goes to move only for the attack to hit his stomach before a tough tongue licked his chin.

There was a complete moment of silence.

Madison broke it with his laughter and Jefferson was left fuming on the floor.

* * *

 

“Hey, Tommy.” James leaned in the tip of his toes to gift Jefferson with a much needed kiss, one he returned with passion before they both had to break apart for air. “I missed you.” Thomas supplies with a smirk and nuzzles his boyfriends cheek, “One day, I’ll have you move uptown with me.”

“Until then?” Madison hums.

“Until then I’ll miss you, your flawless body next to mine when I wake up, the way your eyes curve like crescent moons when you smile, your laugh that could out due the sun, everyday while I’m gone.” Jefferson mutters, pecking the top of James’ head softly, “What I won’t miss is those she-devils of yours.”

Madison rolls his eyes and points are the crate behind the two of them. “What’s this?” He inches closer but Jefferson beats him there, opens it and in a blur of movement there’s a dog (A Boston Terrier in fact) sniffing at his feet. “This!” Jefferson leans down to pick up the dog all the while James has taken two steps back, “Is our new puppy, Parker.”

At his name Parker barks and wags his tails. Its an adorable sight and it almost touches James’ heart. Almost. “No.” Are the immediate words that leave his lips, “N.O. No way. Not in a million years. We don’t need a dog. We have two beautiful queens already. Plus I thought Hamilton was loud enough for you already. Go adopt him.”

Thomas gasps and holds Parker to his chest dramatically, “You’ll hurt his feelings! Comparing him to Hamilton like that! Parker is tamed and I am offended!” Jefferson runs a hand down his dog’s back and his eyes soften, “Babe, c'mon. Cat’s aren't real pets. They just laze around! We need some hype in our life!”

James is almost tempted to point out that he has enough hype with just Thomas around. But he doesn’t. In fact, he gives in to Jefferson because if he doesn’t he knows he’ll have to deal with the after effects. His shoulders deflate, “Fine.” Jefferson grins but Madison isn’t done yet, “But you and He both have to sleep on the couch until Parker is potty trained.”

Jefferson’s grin drops to a closed smile but he’s nodding eagerly, “Yeah, Yeah, of course sweetheart.” He closes the distance between them and pecks his boyfriends cheek this time, “No promises about not letting Parker eat the cats though.”

“Tommy!!”

“Just kidding…!! Maybe.”

“Oh my God.”


End file.
